Keeping in Touch
by The Merry Chaser
Summary: NEW STORY! Sasuke is gone, he left Sakura behind. Sakura is hurt by what he did to her, but will she make an 'unhuman' friend? SasuSaku, slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikIno. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... : LIght bulb appears above YamiInux's head.: I have and Idea, okay i actually had this idea about a week ago but who cares? NEW STORY! I love when i get Ideas. XD hope you like it guys, oh and be honest...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own...well you'll find out who I own soon enough.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a bench. She soon remembered what had happened the night before. The love of her life left her behind, in a thirst for power. Sakura rushed her body up. ''Sasuke-kun!'' she yelled, knowing no one would answer her cry. She cupped her face on her hands and started to stand up. Sakura looked down to find a head band, with a cut in the middle. She knew who it belonged to. Sakura picked the head band up and walked towards her apartment. Still crying she looked at the head band again and remembered his face perfectly. Sakura whipped her tears angrily and put the head band in her pocket.

Sakura tried not to cry,''Sasuke-kun... why did you leave me, and leave me your head band?'' She couldn't hold it in any longer, she began crying again.

''Sakura-chan... what's-... oh'' Naruto ran to his team mates side and tried to comfort her. Naruto took Sakura to the local raman place and bought her some raman, unusually. They ate there raman and Naruto walked her to her apartment. When they arrived Sakura noticed a bouquet of flowers. White roses mixed with Lavender, sitting on her door step. She picked up the flowers and smelled them.

''Sakura-chan, who are they form?'' Naruto looked at the flowers closely.

'' I... I don't know.'' Sakura enjoyed the flowers, but looked at the ground and saw a card. Sakura picked it up, and read it.

The note read...

_Stay safe my Cherry Blossom, Forgive me for my actions...I will make it up to you soon._

Sakura stared at the note for what seemed like forever. She was puzzled by the note and looked at Naruto.

''So... who's it from?'' Naruto asked with his face in hers. Sakura now understood what Sasuke went through.

''Naruto, I don't know, It doesn't say.'' Sakura said in annoyance.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' A black haired girl yelled at the fox boy. Naruto looked over to see his girl-friend.

''Hinata-chan!'' Naruto yelped as he began to run towards her. He soon stopped in his tracks and looked back at Sakura. She nodded for him to go with his girl-friend. Knowing Naruto, Sakura guessed that he would probably go eat more raman.

Sakura put her hand in her pocket to get her key, in the process, Sakura pulled out the slit head-band accidentally. It fell to the ground and she soon picked it up. Sakura walked into her apartment and put her keys in a basket. She walked into her small kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. Sakura looked back at the scratched head-band that she had placed on her dinning table. She remembered the face that once held the head band. Sakura didn't know what to do with the head-band. She walked over to the dinning table and picked up the head-band and tied it to her wrist. Sakura sighed, and walked back into the compacted kitchen and made some tea.

5 days later...

Sakura was now getting flowers daily. She enjoyed them and got a different combination of flower every time. Sakura expected the flowers between 9:00AM - 3:00PM, and it was now 2:00 and she herd a ring. It was her door bell. Sakura giggled happily and ran to the door, hopping she would catch the person how leaves her the flowers. She opened the door and shrieked as she was faced to face with...

**Oh a cliff hanger huh? Well I hope you guys like it! tell me if you don't okay? yeah well later...**


	2. Unhuman' friend?

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like the new story, but if you don't just tell me. But for now, I'm really bored, so I write. Well anyway enjoy! You guys are going to kill me.**

DIsclaimer: I Don't own Naruto but if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it.

Chapter 2- 'Uhhuman' friend.

Sakura opened the door and shrieked when she was face to face with a...wolf? The wolf had a bunch of flower in its mouth. The wolf smiled at Sakura and placed the flowers down. Sakura was struck with fear of the four legged creature. The wolf cocked its head and kept staring at Sakura's pail face. Sakura soon fell, the wolf caught her just before she fell completely. Sakura's limp body lay on top the wolf as the wolf slowly placed her on the floor.

_4 Hours later..._

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Thinking of what had just happened, she assumed it was a dream. Until she say the flowers in a vase on the dinning room table. Her breathing became heavy as she looked around her house in fear. Sakura's eyes where fixed on a wolf, sitting, wagging its tail smiling. She stared for a moment until her breathing calmed. Sakura slowly scooted towards the happy wolf. the wolf just sat there, happily wagging its tale back-in-forth. Sakura placed one hand on the wolf's head, the other hand keeping her balance on the floor. The wolf closed it eyes and stuck its tongue out. Sakura saw that the wolf wasn't going to hurt her. She continued to pet the wolf, while smiling brightly.

''I was worried there for a second.'' Sakura told the wolf, expecting no reply, but was surprised beyond belief when...

''I noticed.'' the wolf said, still wagging its tail.

''WAIT YOU CAN TALK!'' Sakura yelled.

''What, you never seen a talking wolf before?'' the wolf said in a nonchalant manor.

''Okay so, your a talking wolf that brought me flowers, thats normal.'' Sakura said as she sweat dropped.

''Okay i deserve an explanation. Who are you and where did you come form?'' Sakura asked looking at the wolf suspiciously.

''My name is Hoshi!'' The wolf exclaimed happily.

''and...'' Sakura asked expecting more information then she got.

''and...?'' the wolf repeated.

'' Where did you come form?'' Sakura asked, plain faced.

''Uh ... the village of fire?'' Hoshi said with a puzzled face.

''Oh, I see...'' Sakura sounded disappointed.

''something wrong?'' The wolf asked looking closely at the pink hair female.

''No, no i just thought you... oh never mind.'' Sakura tried to explain but couldn't get the words out.

The wolf, now engaged in a conversation with Sakura had a black and whitish color to him. He had black patches over his eyes and a black patch over his back with an additional spot on either side. He also had smaller patches on his longer then normal legs, with a spiral symbol on his left back lag. Hoshi was slightly larger then a normal wolf and had red eyes. He had two scars on his nose and one on his eye. Hoshi's tail was long but not as furry, but it still had some fur. (A/N: email me if you want to see a picture of Hoshi. I love to draw.) Hoshi had a necklace that had some kind of stone in the middle, that had three scars as well.

'' You have allot of, um... scars.'' Sakura announced in a low voice, not trying to be inconsiderate.

'' Yeah, there from the wars I've been in.'' Hoshi lowered his tone at the end.

''I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude.'' Sakura lowered her voice as well.

''... what happened to your um master...'' Sakura asked, knowing that a wolf of this stature had to have a master.

''OH, No, no no he's still alive if thats what your wondering.'' The wolf said in reassurance

''Oh, I see...'' Sakura stated.

**Okay, I know I know, you guys were expecting Itachi or Sasuke or someone bad am I right? haha Well I try not to be predictable. MUHAHA. Well if you want to see a picture of Hoshi, just email me! hope you liked it... review please... (I like wolves if you haven't noticed) PLEASE DON'T STOP READING IT! because its going to get good with action and yes this is SasuSaku so don't worry. But please DON'T stop reading just because i added the wolf.**


	3. Fox and Wolf

**Hey, sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy. Anyhow, well heres chapter 3! hope you like!**

DIsclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Hoshi.

Chapter 3: Fox and Wolf

Sakura still in conversation with the canine looked over to the flowers.

''So your the one who has been bringing me flowers?'' Sakura said looking down at the small bouquet.

''You could say that...'' The wolf spoke again, Sakura still amazed that she was talking to a wolf.

''So... where is your master now?'' She asked, her eyes slowly shifting.

''You know here and there.'' Hoshi said.

''Oh I see...'' Sakura whispered looking away.

''See there you go again! You sound so sad... I know lets go into town so I can meet your friends!''

The wolf exclaimed running under Sakura's legs.

''Um... Okay- Whoa!'' Sakura yelped as the wolf ran under her legs. She was now sitting on Hoshi's back.

''Want a lift?'' Hoshi asked looking up to Sakura to make sure she didn't mind.

''Well I've never ridden a wolf or talked to one for that matter, so I guess this will be a good experience.'' Sakura claimed.

Hoshi nodded and began to run at a slow pace a first but then he speeded up. Hoshi was just the right size to ride (LIke Akamaru in the newer episodes.) Sakura hung on to Hoshi's necklace noticing it was made of leather. She knew it wouldn't snap if she hung on to it.

Hoshi was soon jumping from house top to house top heading for Team 7's old training area.

Sakura was surprised to see everyone there, crowded around a the number 1, hyper active, knuckle head ninja.

''Are those your friends?'' Hoshi asked coming to a stop.

''Yeah.'' Sakura answered getting off his back.

''Lets go say hi then'' Hoshi exclaimed running over to the group.

The first one to notice the wolf standing next to Sakura was Ino, and she screamed an ear splitting scream. Hoshi put his head to the ground and covered his ears. Everyone was now staring at the wolf standing next to Sakura. the girls screaming. The boys looked at the girls in annoyance, except Naruto who was screaming along with the girls. Sakura also covered her ears.

''AHHHHH... Sakura there's a wolf standing next to you!'' Naruto screeched pointing at Hoshi.

''NARUTO! STOP SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!'' Neji annoyed with Naruto's constant screaming, hit him in the head HARD, knocking him out cold.

''Thank you Neji.'' Sakura said politely.

''With pleasure.'' Neji said covering TenTen's mouth.

Soon Shikamaru was covering Ino's mouth as well.

''Troublesome woman...'' Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

HInata, by this time had stopped screaming due to Naruto being knocked out.

''Wow, you have weird friends.'' Hoshi said looking up to Sakura.

''Yeah i know, but there my weird friends.'' Sakura proclaimed looking back at her friends.

Hoshi looked over to Naruto, who had a enormous lump on his head.

''Who's that one, the one on the ground?'' Hoshi asked walking closer to the unconscious boy.

''Oh thats Naruto, he's my team mate.'' Sakura said

''No way!'' Hoshi whispered looking at the unconscious Naruto.

''What?'' Sakura asked looking closely at Naruto.

''This is the fox demon!'' Hoshi exclaimed, wide eyed

''Yeah, he has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him.''

''I've heard much about him... he is vary powerful.''

''Yeah he is, when he's not being a loser.'' Sakura said quoting a certain Uchiha prodigy.

''Wow, that wolf can talk, Sakura did you know that that wolf can talk!'' Naruto exclaimed, looking at Hoshi.

''Wow he is a loser...'' Hoshi sweat dropped.

''Yeah.'' Sakura agreed.

''Sakura who is your friend?'' TenTen asked looking at the both of them.

''Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce everyone, This is Hoshi.''

''And Hoshi this is TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino-pig, HInata and you already know Naruto.'' Sakura explained pointing at each one of her friends.

''Nice to meet all of you.'' Hoshi bowed respecting all the Ninja.

''Nice to meet you too!'' The 6 friends bowed as well.

Noticing a trail of smoke, Hoshi looked to his left. The smoke train was heading for them and fast. Hoshi jumped in front of Sakura. He became face to face with Rock Lee. Lee's face was in Hoshi's and looked at him curiously.

''Sakura! There's a wolf standing next to you, get away you pesky wolf. Shoo!'' Lee waved his hand around like an idiot.

'' LEE STOP!'' TenTen whacked Lee in the head, while Neji smirked.

''Man you really do have weird friends, don't you?'' Hoshi sweat dropped again.

''Yeah..''

''Sakura, where did you meet this wolf?'' TenTen asked after brushing the dirt of her hands.

''He, um... well he was at my doorstep with some flowers and we started to talk.'' Sakura explained.

''You forgot to mention that you fainted...'' Hoshi whispered under his breath just loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura rubbed the back of her head laughing.

**WOW! Im so board right now, either Im busy or Im board. Go figure. Anyway you know what to do...**


	4. Hoshi's Job

**Hey guys! Well unlike alot of people i know i have 2 more weeks of vacation so lucky me! -starts dancing- anyway I'll update as soon as i can but see Im going to be gone for a week, but i hope to update while Im gone. Well heres chapter 4! Hope you like!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto unfortunately, But if I did there would be wolves! WOLVES!

Chapter 4: Hoshi's Job

Naruto, still rubbing the back of his head asked, ''How can we trust this wolf anyway?''

'' Because, if Sakura can trust him, then we can trust him!'' TenTen yelled.

''Whatever.'' Naruto finished looking at the wolf suspiciously.

Not paying attention to Lee, Sakura sits on the ground in exhaustion.

''SAKURA! LOOK OUT THAT WOLF IS TRYING TO EAT YOU!'' Lee screeched pointing at Hoshi.

Hoshi had just about enough of Lee's annoying screaming. Hoshi latched his mouth to Lee's behind.

''AHIEEEEEEEE OOOHHHCCCHHH'' tears streaming down Lee's face as Hoshi bit him. Lee ran around screaming for what seemed to be forever.

''Hoshi, if you wouldn't mind letting go of Lee, Im sure we would all appreciate the quite.'' Sakura said quietly after a while.

''Hn'' Hoshi let go of Lee and sat down spitting.

''Tastes like CHIKEN? GROSS!'' Hoshi added, spitting some more.

''GAI SENSAI!'' Lee ran with another trail of smoke following.

''Man that guy is weird.'' Hoshi exclaimed under his breath as they all sweat dropped.

''Yeah...'' Sakura sweat dropped along with them.

''Sakura I'd better get back to my home..'' Hoshi explained after a long conversation with the rest of the group.

''What! I thought...but..'' Sakura's confused face concerned Hoshi.

''Sakura don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow! Same time!'' Hoshi reassured Sakura.

''Oh, OKAY!'' Sakura said happily knowing that she would see her new friend tomorrow.

''Bye everyone!'' Hoshi bowed to everyone and they did the same.

''Bye Hoshi-san!'' Hinata yelled while Naruto glared. Hinata hit him in the gut with her elbow.

''Bye'' Naruto angrily.

Hoshi ran of into the forest. When he came to a cleaning he stopped.

''Master...'' Hoshi called.

''Hoshi... you have returned I see.'' A dark figure approached Hoshi, but stayed unseen.

The man looked as if he wore a cloak like wrap around his body. The only visible part of his body was a scratched head band that reflected the little sunlight on him.

''Master?'' Hoshi asked.

''Yes its me Hoshi...'' The dark figure said in annoyance.

''Forgive me Master, I wanted to make sure it wasn't your brother.'' Hoshi bowed.

''So...'' The dark figure asked still not sunned by any light.

''I did as you told me sir.'' Hoshi announced.

''She trusts you?'' The figure asked slightly moving his cloak.

''She trusts me fully Master, what would you like me to do next?'' Hoshi asked respectfully.

''I want you to make sure that no one knows what your doing and who your working for. And make sure my brother stays clear of her. Oh and make sure she trusts you! This will not work if she doesn't!'' The figure explained to the wolf.

''Yes Master, What would you like me to do if Cleture shows up?'' Hoshi asked.

''Kill him.'' The dark figure disappeared.

''Don't worry Master I won't let you down. You will get what you want.'' Hoshi laid down in the clearing and slept there for the night.

**Hey guys! well like I said I'll be gone for a week, but I'll try to update during that week!**

**I hope you guys liked it and all. Review please! D Oh i forgot to tell you guys two things**

**1. is that 'Hoshi' means Stars. Don't ask me why I named him that i just did.**

**2. if you want to see what Hoshi looks like tell me and i will send you the picture i have of him. THANKS!**


	5. SRank?

**Wow, you guys wont believe where Im updating from! Im on a plane on the way to Japan! my last week of vacation in Japan (without my cousins I might add) Im on the plane and its like 2 in the morning and my sister is asleep next to me. IM going with my sisters. LUCKY ME!!! well i hope you like the next Chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto, But i own Hoshi. And this story... and i will soon own the WORLD!!! MUHAHAHAHHA!

Chapter 5: S-rank?

Just as Hoshi said, he returned the next day. But he arrived earlier, MUCH earlier.

A sleepy Sakura answered the door at 7:23. This was one of the only days that Tsunade gave her the day off.

''Sakura! Nice to see you again!'' A loud Hoshi exclaimed after Sakura opened the door.

Hoshi had a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. Red roses and a small cherry blossom branch in the middle.

''Hoshi -Yawn- you said that it was going to be same place same -Yawn- time.'' Sakura said sleepily.

''Did I say that? Sorry Sakura... I didn't wake you did I?'' Hoshi noticed that she was tired.

''N ..-Yawn- N-o'' Sakura's eyes were closed half way.

''I did didn't I? Well I'll just have to wake you up won't I?'' Hoshi gave an evil grin as he put the flowers on the table.

''What?'' Sakura said cautiously.

''Oh nothing... coffee?'' Hoshi asked as he used his nose to flip the coffee pot switch on.

''Sure...-Yawn- I could use some coffee.''

_A week later..._

Hoshi still visited Sakura everyday... but never the same time. He arrived at different times everyday. But he came none the less. Today Tsunade had something important for Sakura to do, and she asked if Hoshi could come and help her. Tsunade agreed. Sakura took Hoshi to the Hokage's office the next day.

''WHERE'RE WHAT!'' Sakura asked infuriated.

''You will be going to the Sound Village, to retrieve a soul stone.'' The 5th said calmly.

''BUT BUT WHAT IF I RUN IT TO Sas- Never mind. FIne I'll go!'' Sakura huffed.

''Good, now you will leave ASAP. You must arrive as soon as possible. Now the Ninja you will be after is an S-rank criminal. Do you think you can handle that without your FULL team?'' Tsunade asked referring to a the young Uchiha.

''Wait Naruto is coming too.?'' Sakura asked confused.

''Tsunade-BaaChan! Im here Im here! Don't replace me! Please! Ple-'' BAM! Naruto ran into Tsunade's office door as Hoshi closed it after hearing Naruto's annoying voice. Hoshi laughed through his teeth.

''Thank you Hoshi-san.'' Tsunade said looking at her mounds of paper work.

''No problem!'' Hoshi smirked.

15 minutes later...

''Ready guys?'' Hoshi asked looking up at the two humans.

''Believe it!'' Naruto exclaimed his most used phrase.

''Yeah..I guess.'' Sakura answered.

''Okay good... want a lift?'' Hoshi offered to Sakura.

''Hey what am i going to do, to run!'' Naruto asked waving his arms. Sakura got on Hoshi's back.

''Um, yeah yeah run!'' Hoshi ran off in the direction of Sound. Leaving Naruto in the dust.

''HEY WAIT!'' Naruto stated to run in the same direction.

**Hey guys. Well where're just now landing in Japan. Well Im going to be in Japan for a week or so. I'll update as soon as possible. Promise! Review guys...**


	6. Soul Stone

**Yeah Yeah I know its been like forever since I updated and i would really like to get this story done by summer, maybe a little later.**

**Anyway..Well heres chapter 6 Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Soul-what??

''Hey Hoshi..?'' the pink haired girl questioned the wolf.

''Hn..?'' He simply answered.

''What's a soul stone..?'' Sakura looked down at the wolf she was ridding.

''See the stone on my necklace? Its a soul stone. Its basically a get out of

death free card, it gives the warier eternal life no matter what. I have had mine for 200 hundred years. But if the stone is taken off and the warier is past living years, like me, they will die. Its a vary valuable item and if Orochimaru gets his hands on one it will not be good.''

''Then why did Tsunade-sama call it and s-rank?'' Sakura inquired.

''Probably to keep it form being top news, finding out that two ninja and a wolf are going on a A-rank mission. Low profile I'm guessing.'' Hoshi replied.

''Hey what are you two talking about!?'' Naruto yelled form behind.

''None of your business Naruto!'' Sakura yelled back at him.

''Having trouble keeping up fox boy?'' Hoshi taunted.

''YOU!!! ERR!!'' Naruto face grew a bright rosy color.

''Keep up fox!'' Hoshi teased Naruto as he speeded up.

''Hoshi!'' Sakura screamed causing Hoshi to look forward. Hoshi and Sakura faced a ledge. Hoshi skidded on the ground with his paw pads.

Hoshi stopped in time but Naruto couldn't stop. Hoshi Swiftly grabbed Naruto by his orange jacket with his mouth.

''Whoa!'' Naruto exclaimed as he dangled off the ledge.

''Stop moving Naruto!'' Sakura yelled at the blonde haired boy.

The ledge began to crumble underneath them. Hoshi threw Sakura to the side. Naruto was making things very difficult because of his squirming around. Hoshi lifted his head up harshly and rough. This put Naruto on Hoshi's back. Hoshi look at the ledge, it was breaking apart. Hoshi jumped backward grabbing Sakura in the process. The ledge collapsed. Hoshi and Naruto stared in amazement at what Hoshi had just done. He saved both of there lives and his own.

''Hoshi...how did you do that?'' Sakura stuttered as her eyes grew wider.

''You guys okay?'' Hoshi asked as he helped Sakura up.

''Yeah..." They both said in unison

**Sorry its so short... I would really like to get this story done. Im not even sure if Im going to finish my other stories. Well hope you like.**


	7. Important

Hello people…no sorry not a new chapter but an important message!!

Comment to this announcement if you want me to send you a picture of my wolf..Hoshi

**BUT ONLY COMMENT UNLESS YOU WANT A PICTURE!!!** I don't want people commenting for no reason. Hoshi does look different then I had first described him…but you'll find out what happens to him and why he changes in the Fanfic so be patient!

Oh and the soul stone thing…yeah Hoshi has one its blue!!! XD


End file.
